Choice
by evil older sister
Summary: "What does that…?" Morgana felt wrong footed. Her hatred of Arthur drained away at the deadened tone in his voice. It was the kind of bleakness to his voice that could only come with a heart rending, mind breaking decision


_**Ahhh…I did it again. I didn't mean too I swear. This Fandom has reached out and captured me. Don't fear I am working on my other stories but I've hit a stumbling block. You see my computer crashed and while I had my stories backed up I still lost about 15 pages of writing between four or five of my stories. A few of my new chapters have disappeared completely. So I have to make myself write out what I've already done. It might take a while, especially since I am currently a captive of a few more ideas. **_

_**Disclaimer: I realized recently that I haven't included this in about six stories; I no own Please don't sue **_

**The world whispers of Camelot's fall. Bards tell stories of horror; of madness and pain. The darkened days when everything the King built, everything he loved tore itself to pieces brick by brick. **

**Most say that the Lady Morgana was the cause; the she poisoned the Price's mind and he in turn spread that poison to the rest of his kingdom. Some blame the Warlock, Merlin, who shut them away from the world. Some even lay the fault at the feet of the golden prince saying that the madness was his alone. **

**Or at least that's what the nobility who fled the land of Albion would have you believe. It's hard to discredit though since Albion and its sister island of Iouernia* have been impassable for the last thousand years.**

**No the truth is both simpler and far more complex than they could grasp. Tragically Uther Pendragon was at the heart of his own troubles. He would push his son into madness with a single choice. His unacknowledged daughter would swoop in and for the first time the siblings were completely united. **

**The warlock would come later. He, as always, followed his King. There were days of madness and torture, that was true. But as always the reasons why were lost in the shuffle. And it is in the reasons why where the truth lay.**

_**Yes another one**_

It was a great day for an execution but though the square was packed around the chopping block certain sounds were conspicuously missing. There was no jeering at the accused, no excited murmuring. No one wanted to miss this execution though few in the crowd thought it was actually going to happen.

The King stood proud and tall, ready for the day. Next to him his son was paler, there was no excitement or boredom in his face; Just careful blankness.

"Bring out the accused" Prince Arthur called. The crowed didn't know what to make of this. The Prince had never presided over an execution before. There was no way he should be presiding over this one. Some felt that meant this sorcerer would survive.

The accused looked like most people remember him. He was still pale, still gangly and he still had memorable ears. He was calm, unlike most people led to the chopping block. The crowd parted for him. Neighbors looked at each other confused. They knew this boy, this helpful kind man-child who saw no distinction in ranks just like they knew the Prince who stood above. A few craned to look, interested in how they would pull this off. Surely there would be no execution today.

"Do you have any last words?" The Prince asked, his voice even, when the accused was in place. A few noticed now that behind his mask something like helplessness flashed across the proud man's face.

Now the former manservant to the prince raised his head and looked straight at his master. "My life, my soul, and my magic are yours, Arthur, from now until eternity." He had a slight smile on his face. Now the crowd began to smile as well, sure that this was the real reason they had been gathered today. None noticed the moment of raw pain that slipped across the prince's face.

"Merlin, formerly of the village Ealdor, for the crime of sorcery and saving the life of the entire royal family I sentence you death by beheading." Shock rocked the crowd but didn't budge the understanding smile on Merlin's face. "I am sorry this is the only mercy I can give you."

Gracefully and far too calmly Merlin placed his head upon the block. The Prince raised his hand for the signal then let his hand fall. Anyone who was watching him would have seen his legs buckle slightly and his façade crack when the axe removed his best friends head.

_**Now or later**_

Something strange hung over the castle with the execution of the Prince's manservant. Though Morgana had never forgiven the man for poisoning her she still couldn't believe that her worthless half brother hadn't at least made a token protest. She had thought they were close.

With that thought in mind she knew it would be all too easy to turn the rest of the population from Arthur. She quietly arranged for Gwen to meet with two of the biggest gossips among the servants just outside Arthur's door as she burst into the room.

"Do you realize what you did?" She whispers harshly at him, as if her grief was so great she couldn't even shout. Now she would show the busybodies outside once and for all that their Prince was identical to his father. They would do the work for her. Everyone had liked the dark haired idiot who had so faithfully served their Prince.

"I do" he spoke calmly, "Do you?"

He did not turn to look at her, "Do I what?" She snapped trying to cover her sudden unease at his even, dead tone.

"Do you know what I have done?"

"You chose to let your friend die. You killed Merlin" she spat "And for what? Because he had magic?"

Still the Prince didn't turn. "Do you know what sits in the vaults?" He moved his head strangely, as if he was considering something, "Well I suppose it's on its way back to the vaults now"

This wasn't going like she planned. Her brother should have shot back some weak remark about laws. He should have sounded betrayed and angry. Not this strange deadened voice and unnatural stillness. "Arthur?" She tried to get his attention, feeling a small shred of pity for the man.

"You wouldn't know, I suppose. No way to; no one ever talks about it. Most spend their whole lives trying to forget it exists. I know that I did. The last time it was used was maybe six months before you arrived"

"What are you…?"

But he just kept talking, "There is an amulet; a punishment of the highest order for those with magic. It prolongs life when on the pyre using the victims own internal power to keep them alive. I only saw it used the once, the King was sending a message. There was a…healer must be the best term. He wasn't strong. I remember he could barely heal anything larger than a scrape. He thought; well I suppose he thought that he could prove to the King that magic could be used for good. He started healing people during a banquet. Shock at his audacity kept him alive long enough to heal four wounds. The last, a broken arm, exhausted him so much he collapsed not long after. For five days he burned and screamed, five days he begged for the release of death."

"What does that…?" Morgana felt wrong footed. Her hatred of Arthur drained away at the deadened tone in his voice. It was the kind of bleakness to his voice that could only come with a heart rending, mind breaking decision.

"The King gave me a very clear directive. If I spoke for my manservant in any way, if I attempted to help him, then he would personally place that amulet around Merlin's neck. He would personally set the pyre ablaze. If I did anything but preside over my best friend's execution than he would die in fire and pain, but only after the last of his magic was depleted. How long would Merlin have burned? Months? Years? How long would it take for his screams to fade?"

It was only then that Arthur turned around to look at her and it was all Morgana could do not to gasp. For all her bitterness toward the Pendragon line, for all the hatred she felt toward Uther and his son she couldn't help but feel her heart break at the look in Arthur's eyes. All humanity seemed to have fled the man who would be King. Only grief driven madness and pure determination was left.

"I made a choice" He said with eyes that bore into her like a demon's "and the only reason I haven't left. The only reason I didn't die on that chopping block with him is because…" A strange soft smile pulled at his lips and it served to frighten Morgana more than anything she had ever seen before. "My people… all those who liked Merlin, who were like Merlin deserve know the peace that I can bring. I won't dishonor him by being as sloppy as to run the King through right away but the King will understand who he took from me today."

"I want to help" the words were out of her mouth before she could truly think them. She surprised herself when she realized they were completely true. Arthur had proven himself to her; he would not share their father's fate.

**I don't think I can make this as dark as I planned**

A cloaked figure strode purposefully out of the city walls. The guards pointedly turned the other way as she passed. Their loyalty lay with Arthur and because of that with her.

It had been three days since Merlin's execution and word had spread all over Camelot about what the King had done. Or at least word had spread through the Peasantry. It turned out that Merlin and the Prince had made a much better impression than even they had realized. Gwen had spoken of it to her, the people who knew were careful; more than that they were angry. Between Arthur's protectiveness and Merlin's kindness there was not a single person from the lower or mid towns who hadn't been touched by them in a positive way. The fact that the duo had been so grievously injured angered them.

Uther may not have realized it but in the instant that Merlin died he lost half his subjects loyalty. When word got around the choice their darling prince had to make he lost the rest of the lower classes. The support of the nobles was still uncertain but Morgana knew that Uther had already lost. Now she just needed to collect a few more allies.

"Sister" she called softly into the darkness of the clearing

The moon came from behind a cloud just in time to show Morgause stepping out of the shadows.

"Sister, you said you had news" she returned.

Morgan took a deep breath, "I do. You heard of the attack?"

The other woman nodded, "I did; I'm glad your unharmed"

"I have to ask, Sister, did you have anything to do with the attack?"

A shocked look passed over Morgause's face, "No, how could you ever…?"

She didn't finish as Morgana slumped slightly in relief. "Oh, thank the goddess. I feared that we had inadvertently set this into motion."

"Morgana what's happened?"

A haunted look came over the younger woman's face "Uthur had Merlin executed. It's a mistake that will likely cost him his kingdom and eventually his life."

"Sister why do you grieve this? Not only is your poisoner dead but you say this will bring Uthur's fall. You must tell me everything."

Another deep breath, "It was simple meal, a celebration for the marriage announcements of several nobles when one of the visiting noble's attacked with magic. The sorcerer's attack was like a thousand glass shards filling the air but something was off, wrong about the shards. They flew through the air toward our table. Merlin appeared in front of Arthur and spoke a spell I did not recognize. All of the glass shards stopped and the noble began to strain. It was enough of a distraction that one of the knights was able to run the man through. Merlin was arrested as soon as the shards vanished."

Morgause rocked backwards slightly in contemplation, "It is too bad the boy is dead then, he could have been a powerful ally. Arthur has truly proved to be like his father than, I heard he presided over the execution himself."

"It's true that he presided but Arthur is nothing like Uther. It was the only mercy he could give his friend."

"Mercy" Morgause scoffed, "What does Arthur Pendragon know about mercy? What fate did he so mercifully save his manservant from by cutting off his head?"

"Apparently there is an amulet that increases the length of suffering when on the pyre. If Arthur had protested the execution or done anything but what he did Uther was going to use it on Merlin."

Though Morgause had always been pale in coloring her face now went almost grey with horror and she stumbled back. "The Amulet of Anadl Ddraig. The amulet of Anadl Ddraig is within Uther Pendragon's grasp. Sister you cannot go back to Camelot, not with such a vile thing within its borders. We cannot risk it."

"I am in no danger" Morgana soothed, "Arthur will not allow it because I am a good ally. As for Uther...well he's nothing if not a hypocrite. He'll never sentence his precious daughter to burn. "

"And when you stop being a good ally?" Morgause asked archly still pale.

Morgana gave a slow sad smile "then nothing will protect me. Not distance, not you nor anyone else. I fear this Arthur. I have never feared a man in my life but something died in Arthur with Merlin and I can't help but be afraid of what Arthur will do without it." Her voice dropped low, "That is why we have to gather allies for him; we have to prove ourselves loyal it's our only chance."

Morgause looked at her sister, really looked at her. "You mourn him as well. Even though he poisoned you."

Morgana nodded, "I likely will never truly forgive him for it and I envy the loyalty he held for my brother but he saved my life and Uther's when he could have just pushed Arthur out of the way. I can't help feeling sad for how he died. Enough about that now we need to prove ourselves useful, before it's too late."

The other witch thought for a moment before her mind latched onto a wild idea. If it worked than not only would they prove themselves to be allies but more they might inept this young new king to them. "Sister" she said at last, "what would your King do if we could give him Merlin back?"

Morgana looked at her sister in apparent shock, but inwardly she smile. It was all going according to plan.

**This doesn't seem dark**

The chains that bound him rattled even when he was still, preventing any kind of rest. Uther Pendragon wondered when his life was brought so low. The sound of shoes padding toward him caused him to look up. Part of him hoped it was his son, the rest dreaded the moments when his heir would come take his frustrations out on him.

Instead he saw Gaius, his old friend. His heart warmed at the sight of him. The king had feared the worst when he realized that the court physician hadn't made an appearance since the day when Arthur lost his mind two months ago.

Contrary to his own happiness the physician's face pinched unhappily at the sight of him.

"The King wishes for your presence" Gaius said shortly, "I am here to ensure you are able to move."

"Gaius, what's happening?" He asked as the guards unlocked his chains. They held him still as Gaius completed a brief examination.

"Enough of your former nobles have been captured that the ceremony may go forward" his old friend answered briskly.

"Ceremony? Gaius why won't you look at me, my old friend?" Gaius shot him a sharp look even as the Guards led him out of his cell. They led him almost indifferently toward the Great Hall. He wasn't handled roughly but they certainly didn't treat him with the respect he deserved as King.

"I overlooked many things in the course of our friendship. I did many things which fill me with deep shame. But the day you executed my nephew for protecting your son was the day our friendship ended, Uther Pendragon. Now I have things to prepare."

Uther could only gape as his last friend strode away without looking back. The shock lasted as the guards dispassionately led him into one of the council chamber and bound him to one of the walls. All the furnishings had been stripped from the room. Strange marking littered the floor and the groaning forms of 5 of Uther's most loyal nobles and knights were chained in place near them. A small urn lay at the center of the markings. The doors opened again and this time 5 strange men and women entered the room calmly, a few had marking proclaiming they were druids. They were swiftly followed by his son, Morgana, and the lying witch Morgause. Gaius also slid into the room with a vaguely familiar peasant woman and Morgana's maidservant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther roared trying to intimidate his captors. The only people to flinch were his still bound nobles.

"Ah father I had hoped you would join us for our celebration. Some feared you would be too injured to see this momentous occasion" Uther focused solely on his son for a moment. Something in his wild gaze unnerved him. He could see the way that the witch and Morgana watched him from the corner of their eyes, slightly wary; the way that the peasant woman looked upon the urn with love and his son with utter, broken devotion. Uthur knew he had to get through to his son, whatever he was trying to do couldn't happen.

"What occasion, Son?" Something in the King flinched at the swift change to Arthur's mood at the word son. A hateful, ugly expression crossed his face for a moment before it smoothed out again.

"Why I'm getting back something you stole from me, _father_, and your loyal nobles are going to play an oh so important part." He caulked his head and the madness in his eyes intensified, "They are cowardly though, running from their duties. The magic users proved themselves to be so much braver; so much better than your spoiled nobles. They volunteered for this, knowing exactly what it meant. So many volunteered in fact that we had to choose who would perform the rite" His son looked at the magic users with pride and they regarded the urn in the center of their circle with love.

"It was an easy choice King Arthur. Our lives are but a small thing to ensure that Emry's walks the world again." The oldest of the magic users spoke.

"No matter how small it is to you, it is everything to me. If the symbolism hadn't been so perfect using five of the people who would see you all dead I would have allowed volunteers to take the places of the nobles as well." He gave a dark look at the chained men, "many of our peasantry and knights were willing."

Uther wished he had to strain to see as the circle now enclosed the urn. The witch stepped forward and began to speak "Yr wyf yn atolwg i chwi yr Arglwydd Arawn, gyrrwr y isfyd, i ryddhau yn ôl i'r byd y dyn hwn a elwir yn Merlin Emrys. Rydym yn rhoi y deugain bywydau friend ac yn elyn i baratoi'r ei lwybr yn cyfnewid cariadus. Gadewch eich brodyr a chwiorydd ailadeiladu ei gorff a gadael iddo ddychwelyd i ni unwaith yn rhagor."

A strange wind blew through the room causing the bound men whimper. Ash and fragments of bone began to lift itself from the urn, causing Uther to flinch. Finally the remains formed themselves into a human form. Even the former king could recognize his son's addle brained manservant, the sorcerer who he had his son behead. The body hung without motion or breath as another began to fade into existence. This man was pale, even paler than the body beside him, and though he was slender there was something truly dangerous the way he held himself.

"You have called Priestess and have bartered for the return of one of my collected souls. Are you prepared for the consequences of this?"

The witch nodded, "we are"

Those burning eyes found Arthur's, "And you Prophesized King, are you prepared to anchor the soul of this man? To know that your life and his will forever be intertwined? To know his memories like they were your own?"

His son's eyes glittered with madness, "I am"

The strange Lord Arawn seemed to deliberate for a moment, "Than step through the circle, King Arthur, and wake your friend."

Arthur slid through between bodies to stand in front of his former manservant. Uther wanted to shout, to break the stillness of this moment. Something to keep what was about to happen from occurring. He couldn't though, frozen as he was. All the former king could do was watch as His son's trembling hand reached out to press against the other's cheek. With that single movement the body began to breath. Each breath served to wither the circle surrounding them. One by one they drop. After the final death, the magic user who had spoken earlier, Arthur said a simple "Merlin"

Uther Pendragon watched blue eyes meet his son's and finally began to fear for his life.

**I wonder…**

It was the clink of key hastily muffled that captured the former Kings attention. It had been nearly a moon since he had witnessed the perversion of nature that was bringing someone back from the dead. In that time he had mostly been left alone. A few of the guards were rougher than necessary and Morgana had been down once or twice to show off her prowess with magic. But there had been one very notable absence, Arthur had not so much as looked at him since the sorcerer had risen from the dead. It was as if Uther simply didn't exist for his son any longer.

"Sire" a voice whispered from outside the cell.

The chained man stirred and swollen eyes looked at the man standing before him. "Kay?" The former King breathed uncertainly.

The was the clink of the door unlocking and the feeling of another being next to him, "Yes, Sire, I'm here." The chains holding him loosened and fell away. It was only from Uther's strength of will that he didn't collapse with them. "Sire, we must hurry, there isn't much time"

And so Uther found him being all but dragged through the dungeons and out a little used passageway.

"What is going on?" He finally managed to ask that night after they had set up camp. There had been two other knights in addition to Kay and none of the three didn't seem quite convinced that they should stop though traveling in the dark was dangerous.

It was Sir Kay who answered, looking far older than he should. "My Lord, how much do you know of the events following your son's seizure of the throne?"

The older man's lips pursed in the remember betrayal that came with such a question. The confusion that came from being swept up and locked in his own dungeon had never fully cleared.

He sighed "Not much. I was locked away until that…that…ceremony. Morgana mentioned something about how I deserved what happened but I never found out why."

Kay nodded like he was expecting that, "The Prince had maneuvered his loyalists into the guard positions so when the towns folk started to riot they were able to get you down into the dungeon." His face pulled something like grudging respect. "He had the support of the lower towns and many of the knights and guards. Maybe a quarter of the nobles were really loyal to them but most of them wouldn't speak ill of a mouse if it had the backing of few knights. He was flanked by the Lady Morgause and the Lady Morgana when he announced you were a traitor to the people; that he was forcing you to abdicate. Some argued back and he had them detained. The prince spoke of his plan to bring his manservant back to life. The knights that were loyal to you but smart enough to keep quiet were able to get the nobles out. We lost four trying to get you but you were wrapped in a dozen enchantments. Most of us are still on the run but too many had been captured and the Prince brought back the demon."

The young knight drew a deep shaky breath and a picture of Sir Ector, chained and kneeling by a strange mark, flashed though Uther's head. He exhaled a shaky breath, "I am sorry for your father. He was a good man"

Kay jerked a nod, "He was. We've been waiting for the right time to break you out. Most of those still free have been making their way to your allies so that they could help rescue you and break the demon's hold on your son."

"How many men do we have?" There was a beat, then two

"We started with two score of men completely loyal to you and you alone. We now have half that, mostly untested squires or knights with a particular grudge against the Prince"

"How have we lost so many in such a short time?" It couldn't have been more than four moons since he was removed from his throne.

"Your allies, the alliances you spent decades building dissolved the moment your son allowed magic back into the kingdom. We sent envoys to all of the Kingdoms of Albion and every one of them captured those envoys and sent them back to be executed or used in foul rites. That's why it took so long we had to seek help outside of Albion. Eventually the Romans were willing to assist in getting you out. We have to get to the shore where a Roman ship will take us down to safety so we can prepare to retake Camelot."

"How are they helping?" For it had just been his guards, his own loyalists who had broken into the castle.

Kay dipped his head in slight acknowledgement "The Roman leader were unwilling assault the citadel itself without a formal alliance but they were willing to distract the attentions of your son, his demon and the witches at his side with several battles. It was only because of this distraction that we have been able to get away but we must reach the shore by nightfall tomorrow."

Something in his tone presses at Uther, "Why does it have to be by tomorrow?"

"Because they don't yet know you've escaped. As long as there is a warm body in your cell the demon won't know you're gone. Your son and the demon will return to the citadel within the next three days. Once they do the switch will become obvious and we will be caught. You need to be beyond their reach before then."

The old king nodded and in his silent contemplation he never thought to ask who had taken his place in his cell.

**My computer crashed **

Arthur Pendragon stood atop Beinn Nibheis, the highest point in all of Albion, watching the sun rise over his Kingdom. There was smile on his face despite the seriousness of their endeavor because he was not alone.

Four years ago he had to decide how he would watch his friend die. Since then the world had shifted. He was now High King of Albion and Ioernia and Merlin was back by his side. So many good things had come from magic being allowed back into his kingdom. Unfortunately bad things had come as well.

His father had escaped the cell they had placed him in, aided by several traitors who were dealt with promptly, and had fled to the Romans. Now the Roman armies were marching on their little Islands, his father at the head. King Arthur would not allow his Kingdom to fall.

"Oi, Clotpole" the old nickname brought a smile to his lips as he turned to the only person who meant more to him than his hard won crown.

"You're ready then, _Mer_lin"

"Yes, you Prat, I'm ready. The question is, are you?"

The blonde king moved to the center of the circle where Merlin stood. "Having second thoughts?" The man carefully kept his tone judgmental though he couldn't help the sliver of concern.

The warlock gave a short, slightly hysterical laugh "Way past second thoughts, here. Seriously though this could have a lot of really weird consequences. Wards like this have never been attempted before."

"So don't blame you if they fail?" The king asked sardonically

"They won't fail" his friend snapped, "Not with a Ley node under my feet. There might be some strange things that happen as a result though" He took a deep breath and knelt at the center of the rings he spent four days drawing "Yr wyf gwarchod Deyrnas hon gyda fy ffyddlondeb a chariad. Gadewch fy hud amddiffyn gan yr holl bobl hyn ac y lle hwn."

Bright white light seemed to come from the ground below Merlin and Arthur watched avidly. Though the years had mended the gaping hole left by his friend's first death it was difficult to be away from the warlock. That was why he had accompanied his younger friend when they figured out the best place to cast the protection wards from.

The white light changed after it encompassed Merlin, becoming the brilliant gold that denoted the warlocks own magic. Finally after it seemed like the boys was glowing continuously the magic exploded outward. As it brushed by the King with a pure protective warmth that left him gasping and flew outward farther than his eyes could see. The light falters for a moment and there is a tug at Arthur's very being, a question that never needs to be asked.

He turns to his Court Warlock/Advisor/Best Friend/ More and in three long strides is placing his hand upon a pale cheek. It's a mirror of when he admitted that this one life is worth all the others combined. He lets Merlin's magic, augmented by the powerful ley lines beneath their feet to pull at his soul. The duo collapsed as the light spread further, burning enemies and helping friends. It traveled farther still into the ocean until a bubble encompassing Albion, Iouernia, and a stretch of Ocean that if measured would come to about 11 miles at all sides. It solidified into a barrier, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

**It truly was irritating**

**When the golden wall erupted in the waters of La Mange it stopped several Roman war ships in their tracks. **** It would take several years of careful exploration to determine that the opaque wall went around the area that scholars knew held the now lost island of Albion and Iouernia. Nothing passed the borders of the wall; nothing came out of it either. **

**Scholars from all over the empire traveled to Cap Gris Nez in order to study the phenomenon. New discoveries were made and ideas developed to explain the sudden change. In fighting within the republic faded as more focused on the Unconquerable Space as it would soon be known. **

**In another world the Roman Empire would already be in its downturn, already be racing for collapse. In its death throes its attempt to stabilize through conquest would leave the people of Britannia vulnerable to the Germanic tribes of the north. That conquest would then lead to the rise of a new empire and a new language which would shape the world.**

**This new focus on scholarly pursuits could not truly halt the decline of the Roman Empire but it slowed it drastically. More to the point the center of learning that developed at Cap Gris Nez would help keep the knowledge that would have otherwise been lost. Anglo-Saxon never transformed into English, Instead Latin transforms in French which becomes the dominant language of the western world. **

**Technology evolved faster than in that other world; the first divers would track the golden bubble all the way down to the sea floor a full 120 meters before the fall of Rome. Flight became possible in the 14****th**** century and the golden dome over the Unconquerable Space is full mapped before the turn of the next. **

**America never comes into being, the great melting pot was too far from the dome. No one of consequence wants to travel that far from the world's biggest obsession. Even after travel became easier the land considered little more than a place for people to go when what would have once been Europe grew too crowded. It has now been nearly fifteen hundred years since the Unconquerable Space appeared and interest has been renewed because the gold is finally starting to fade. **

**This is not the end, it is a whole new beginning because…**

**The world has gone on, it has matured and it has developed without the input from that area. But the Unconquerable Space is new and exciting. What's more it's like looking into a past never seen before, like time travel. **

**Because to them only fifteen years have passed…**

*Iouernia was the old name for Ireland

Yr wyf yn atolwg i chwi yr Arglwydd Arawn, gyrrwr y isfyd, i ryddhau yn ôl i'r byd y dyn hwn a elwir yn Merlin Emrys. Rydym yn rhoi y deugain bywydau friend ac yn elyn i baratoi'r ei lwybr yn cyfnewid cariadus. Gadewch eich brodyr a chwiorydd ailadeiladu ei gorff a gadael iddo ddychwelyd i ni unwaith yn rhagor. _I beseech you Lord Arawn, rider of the underworld, to release back into the world this man Merlin known as Emrys. We give in loving exchange these ten lives of friends and enemy to pave his path. Let your siblings rebuild his body and let him return to us once more._

Yr wyf gwarchod Deyrnas hon gyda fy ffyddlondeb a chariad. Gadewch fy hud amddiffyn gan yr holl bobl hyn ac y lle hwn._I guard this Kingdom with my loyalty and love. Let my magic protect from all these people and this place._


End file.
